Harry Humble
'Harry Humble '''is a YouTube user who has been friends with Mayday51 since March of 2016, about a year after Mayday51 created his account. Harry is a video gamer and has a huge obsession with shows produced by DIC Entertainment, SIP Animation, Saban Entertainment and the Care Bears. His best friend is James Price. He also sometimes appears with his online friend Erran Mann, who he's known since April 2016. Harry (as a drawn avatar) appears as a frequent guest in Mayday51's TV Burp, where he voices himself, while in Brianna the Bunny Rabbit's Blankety Blank, he is voiced using the "Simon" text-to-speech voice from Oddcast, due to the show's nature. Appearance Harry has designed 3 different versions of his avatar, which are shown in the gallery. Trivia * Harry is a hugger, but makes sure to ask people first. * His favourite actor is Jason Anthony (Jason Canning), a presenter turned voice actor who formerly presented on Playhouse Disney UK and on other channels like ITV2 and Paramount Comedy. * Harry has over 150 DIC DVDs. Harry's appearances in Mayday51's TV Burp Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Episode 1 - Harry scares Brian by hiding in a cardboard box, and then after giving 3 Nintendo GameCube games (ATV Quad Power Racing 2, ZooCube and XGRA - Extreme-G Racing Association) and the PS1 title Incredible Crisis, he demands Brian to show it off, to which Brian as he says that Harry has his own show for Video Games, Harry then says that he won't ever come to Brian's flat ever again if he doesn't show one more game cutscene, which Brian has to do for him. After the Incredible Crisis intro ends, Jackie the Lion sees Harry and Harry asks him if he'd like to play video games with him, to which Jackie agrees. The episode ends here. * Episode 2 - Harry appears at the door, wondering to the viewers that he isn't supposed to be in the episode. * Episode 3 - Before Brian shows off Step Inside, he and James say goodbye to Brian and thank him for inviting them both. They then head out. * Episode 4 - Harry skis on the floor, ending up crashing and smashing a wall. Harry asks for an ambulance, but Brian instead throws him out of his flat and demanding he pays for the damage. * Episode 5 - After Brian, Hugh, Dusty, Quackers and Jackie go off to Starbucks with Erran Mann, Harry finds only himself inside Brian's Flat, noticing a note placed on the desk by Brian. Harry then runs off to catch up with them and plans to pay them out. * Episode 6 - The same cardboard box gag is played by Postman Jack Howell. Harry jumps out again. Brian finds out he gotten pranked again. * Episode 7 - Harry gives Brian the Picture Frame he wanted, which turns out to have a picture of Harry & James on it, with some writing on the back. Brian also doesn't know who's better, so he and James fight to see who's better (Fight Scene). * Episode 8 - Harry appears, saying that he appeared that week because he said he would in the previous episode. Brian then notices that Harry got a bit tongue twisted, and allows Harry play his Nintendo GameCube. Brian wonders why Harry appears in every episode that series. * Episode 9 - Harry saves his Birthday Party at the TV Burp studio thanks to his Z-Ring. After Brian's Magic Tooth Fairy Game box comes to life and not in a good way. They then celebrate. * Episode 10 - Harry squirts Brian using a Water Gun. Brian then throws him out again. * Episode 11 - Harry magically appears thanks to Hugh the Monster turning the set into the Video Game Burp set. He then shows his favourite games to Harry, but then Brian asks both of them to sit in the audience, as he didn't want to throw Harry out that day. * Episode 12 - Brian plays a prank on Harry, by sliding him away when he doesn't know it. It turns out successful in kicking Harry out once again. * Episode 13 - Brian finds out from Harry that he got arrested in the studios the previous week, but then he goes off as he needs to see James. * Episode 14 - Brian finds out a fear Harry has (through a letter James sends Brian), which is the sound from the Genesis Entertainment logo, which Harry classifies as "Evil". When Harry goes in, the sound plays and he goes crazy, eventually launching into the sky and blasting off. He then suddenly appears again but Brian soon settles that with a frying pan. * Episode 15 - Harry is with Erran. While Erran goes off with Hugh and Dusty, Harry still wonders why he's still in the studio, but when Brian sees James' face, he gives Harry a good ol' thrashing. * Episode 16 - Harry gives Brian a ''W.I.T.C.H. DVD, and asks if he looks and talks quickly about the show. * Episode 17 - Harry shows himself through a glowing wand. this is supposed to promote a parade Harry hadn't made. * Episode 18 - Harry heads inside and holds Brian's phone, which has one of the students from Oxford School on the phone, who demands Harry to go to Paw & Order Flats to retrieve it. * Episode 19 - Harry sees James and wonders why he's there. After finding out why, he flies off on James' Magical Broomstick. * Episode 20 - Harry says to Brian that he made a mistake in the credits for the previous episode, saying that Mary & The Witch's Flower wasn't distributed by StudioCanal in the UK, but by Altitude. He later appears at the end during Jack Howell's end of season party. Gallery file:Game Over picture (June 2018).jpg|Real-Life Harry with his best friend James Price. File:Harry.png|Harry's original avatar design, used in the first Mayday51's TV Burp Christmas Special. File:Harry-0.png|Harry's second Avatar, used throughout Season 2 of Mayday51's TV Burp. File:Happiness is with a Best Friend.png|Harry's third design (Left). Used in Season 2 and Season 3 of Mayday51's TV Burp. File:Harry (Current).png|Harry's current design, with updated eyes from January 2019. Will be used from Brianna the Bunny Rabbit's Blankety Blank onwards. File:Harry (Tigrillo).png|Harry in his "Tigrillo" form from the third Mayday51's TV Burp Christmas Special. Category:Real Life Characters Category:Friends